My Best Friend Is My Enemy
by SekaradaChanyeolada
Summary: Summary: Sasuke diberi tugas oleh ayahnya untuk membunuh sekelompok orang yang sudah mengambil dokumen negara yang sangat penting. Sasuke kebingungan saat musuhnya ternyata adalah sekelompok orang yang sangat berharga bagi Sasuke. Haruskah Sasuke membunuh sekelompok orang yang sangat berharga itu demi menyelesaikan misinya? Pairing,,, SasuSaku, naruhina, saiino, shikatema,


**My Best Friend Apakah Musuh saya**

Pairing: . . . .

Desclaimer: Naruto oleh, Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Persahabatan, Romance, Action, Terluka / Camfort, Keluarga, Humor

Nilai: T (REMAJA)

Warning:ooc,oc,typo, gaje,cerita karangan sendiri.

Story by: Uchiha Sekarada(_ _)

Summary: Sasuke diberi tugas oleh ayahnya untuk membunuh sekelompok orang yang sudah mengambil dokumen negara yang sangat penting. Sasuke kebingungan saat musuhnya ternyata adalah sekelompok orang yang sangat berharga bagi Sasuke. Haruskah Sasuke membunuh sekelompok orang yang sangat berharga itu demi menyelesaikan misinya?

SMA Konoha ...

Murid-murid KHS bekeliaran disekitar sekolah pada saat jam istirahat ada yang di kantin, taman,dan juga lapangan. Namun berbeda dengan anak satu ini, ia justru berada di perpustakaan yang sangat sepi.

''hei,Teme,kau ini yang lain di luar kau malah disini!'' seru Naruto sambil membuka pintu di susul oleh sahabatnya yaitu Sai,Sakura,Hinata,Shikamaru,Ino,dan Temari.

''hn.'' Respon Sasuke yang masih fokus pada buku kimia.

''kau ini'' kata Sakura yang mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kanan Sasuke.

''udah ahh,, ayo,main basket'' ajak Naruto yang langsung menyambar buku kimia yang masih dipegang Sasuke.

'' Dobe kembalikan ! '' kata Sasuke sambil memberikan deathglare.

''tidak mau'' jawab Naruto sambil menyembunyikan buku kimia dibalik badannya.

''Dobe, dua hari lagi aku ada olimpiade kimia!''bentak Sasuke sambil berdiri.

''Naruto sudah kembalikan, dia ada olimpiade kimia dua hari lagi''kata Shikamaru sambil meihat-lihat buku.

'' ohh iya ya kenapa bukan Shikamaru saja yang ikut olimpiade kimia, Shikamaru kan lebih pintar?'' tanya Sai sambil tersenyum yang tidak mempedulikan deathglare dari Sasuke.

''heh gak usah ngajak ribut dehh!''kata Sasuke.

''yang marah berarti merasa bodoh'' kata Sai yang masih tersenyum(watados).

''kan Shikamaru gak marah berarti yang pinter itu Shikamaru dan juga seharusnya yang ikut olimpiade kimia harusnya Shikamaru''tambah Naruto yang ikut bergabung dengan Sai.

''heh Dobe, gak usah ikut-ikut Sai!''balas Sasuke yang semakin geram dengan Naruto.

''iya,ngapain ikut-ikut aku?''tanya Sai

''dih.. dibantuin malah gak mau''sewot Naruto

''emang gak mau'' jawab Sai

''arrgg!'' kata Naruto sambil melempar buku kimia ke sembarang arah dan langsung menghampiri Sai, memegang kerah baju Sai dengan tangan kirinya dan langsung mengepalkan tangan satunya lagi untuk memberi hadiah pada Sai (sebenarnya Naruto marah itu karena malu).

''eh, kok kamu yang marah, orang aku ngeledek Sasuke kenapa malah kamu yang marah Naruto?harusnya yang ada di posisimu sekarang adalah Sasuke atau Shikamaru.''kata Sai dengan wajah datar tanpa rasa takut.

'' Ya, terus kenapa? Masalah? '' Tanya Naruto yang semakin geram dengan kata Sai.

'' Masalah '' kata Sai dengan senyum tidak jelas

''awas kau!'' kata Naruto dan langsung mendaratkan kepalan tangannya dipipi putih pucat Sai. Semuanya tersentak saat melihat Naruto dan Sai yang seperti itu.

Duugg ...

''gimana udah selesai masalahnya?''tanya Naruto yang sudah menonjok pipi kiri darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir kiri Sai.

''menurut kamu?'' tanya Sai yang menantang Naruto

''woi! Udah dong malah jadi berantem!'' kata Sakura menengahi

''Na-Naruto-kun udah dong jaga amarah kamu''ucap Hinata yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya

'' Sai! daijoubu?'' tanya Ino yang juga kekasihnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya memungut buku kimia yang tadi dilempar oleh Naruto tadi. Shikamaru hanya menguap bosan. Sedangkan Temari hanya menutup telinga dengan bosan juga.

Dan itulah 8 sahabat yang rame itu, awalnya yang bersahabat adalah Sasuke dengan Naruto sekitar umur 3 tahun.2 tahun kemudian bertemu dengan Hinata yang bersahabat dengan Temari dan Sai. 3 tahun kemudian mereka bertemu dengan Ino yang bersahabat dengan Sakura dan Shikamaru. Mungkin menurut kalian pasti mustahil memiliki sahabat sebanyak itu,tapi tidak untuk mereka.

Kriiiingggg ... Kriiingg ... Krriiinggg ... ..

Terdengar suara bel 3 kali yang menandakan berakhirnya jam pelajaran, banyak murid-murid KHS yang langsung berhamburan keluar kelas, menunggu temanya untuk pulang bareng atau berdiam diri dikelas menunggu jemputannya seperti anak bungsu uchiha ini.

''haaah.. lama sekali''kata Sasuke yang habis melihat layar Hpnya kemudian kembali lagi mengotak-ngatik leptopnya. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas langsung terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok anak berambut kuning dengan gaya Durian (bisa dibilang).

''wah..wah..wah.. ternyata Teme belum pulang, kenapa?''tanya naruto dengan cengirannya yang khas.

''hn,nunggu jemputan.''jawab sasuke yang masih menatap layar laptopnya

''ulu,ulu,, anak mami nunggu jemputan….'' Kata Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke seperti anak kecil.

''aaarrrggghhh.. diem bisa gak sihhh? Ganggu mulu kerjanya,lu sendiri kenapa gak pulang?''tanya Sasuke

''he..he..he… aku dipanggil guru BK'' jawab Naruto

''kanapa?karena suka gak ngerjain tugas?suka dateng terlambat?bolos pelajaran?tidur pas jam pelajaran?'' tanya Sasuke yang menebak dengan tepat.

''khe..he..he.. kok tau?'' tanya Naruto

''ya taulah, orang itu sering kamu lakuiin.''jawab Sasuke mulai menatap leptopnya lagi

''aku heran deh Teme, Shikamaru juga suka tidur pas pelajaran,kok gak di panggil garu BK?''tanya Naruto

''yaaa,, itu karena waktu ditanya sensei dia bisa menjawab, sedangkan kamu gak bisa''jawab Sasuke yang masih menatap leptopnya

''ohhh jadi kamu bilang aku bodoh?'' tanya Naruto agak marah

''aku gak bilang itu,kamu sendiri yang bilang''kata Sasuke

''huh baka,, awas kau!'' ucap Naruto yang hampir menjitak kepala sang reven sebelum ada yang memanggil Naruto

'' Uzumaki Naruto ? ''

''hah, Ibiki-sensei?''kata Naruto dengan gugup,langsung saja tangan Naruto menjauh dari kepala Sasuke.

''wah Naruto, kau ini baru aja dipanggil keruang BK kok udah ngajak berantem orang''tanya Ibiki-sensei

''eeh,,ini bukan yang seperti sensei lihat,aku tadi lihat ada ,,,ada,,''tampak Naruto seperti mencari alasan dan ''ada burung hantu dikepala Sasuke,ya, ada burung hantu di kepala Sasuke makanya aku jauhin tu burung hantu.''kata Naruto yang kelihatan sekali boongnya.

''hahh yaudah ayo keruang BK sekarang''kata Ibiki-sensei dan disusul anggukan setuju dari Naruto.

''ehem, lihat yaa Sasuke liat aja besok hari ini gue lepas lu''ancam Naruto tetapi Sasuke malah memutar bosan bola matanya 'paling kamu lagi yang kalah' pikir Sasuke.

Kemudian sehabis Naruto pergi terdengar HP Sasuke yang berdering dan ternyata dari Fugaku ayahnya

 _''hn, ada apa Tou-san?''_

 _''kamu dimana Sasuke?''_

 _'' Aku lagi dikelas nunggu undangan ''_

 _''sekarang keluar,Tou-san yang jemput kamu hari ini''_

 _'' Hn ''_

Setelah itu Sasuke langsung membereskan peralatan leptop dan memasukannya kedalam tas ranselnya kemudian bergegas keluar.

Tibalah Sasuke di depan gerbang sekolah KHS, terlihat mobil Fortuner yang tak lain adalah mobil keluarganya kemudian mobil itu mengklakson Sasuke mengisyaratkannnya masuk. Tak menunggu lama Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil Fortuner..

'' Tou-san, kanapa Tou-san Yang jemput ? '' tanya Sasuke.

''Tou-san dan kepolisian Konoha butuh kamu,'' ucap Fugaku ayahnya Sasuke sambil menancapkan gas.

''butuh apa?kenapa aku terlibat?''tanya Sasuke penasaran,( emang selama ini Sasuke selalu diminta untuk menolong atau membantu kepolisian,seperti menyusun dokumen,membantu memperbaiki senjata atau hanya sekedar menyapu halaman kantor) *ciee ellllahhh kaya OB aja.

''apa aku harus menyapu halaman kantor kepolisian lagi?''tanya Sasuke 'ogah ahh kalo gue suruh nyapu halaman kepolisian lagi,kemaren udah juga' batin Sasuke didalam hati.

''enggak, nanti penjelasannya dikantor saja.'' Ucap Fugaku yang masih fokus berkendara.

''hn.''jawab Sasuke sambil membuka buku kimia.

~ * MBFIME * ~

Sasuke dan ayahnya sudah tiba dikantor kepolisian Konoha yang megah,Sasuke sengaja meninggakan tas dan bawaanya di mobil,dan segera menyusul ayahnya yang sudah masuk kantor terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke memasuki ruangan yang bertuliskan _Ruangan Jendral kepolisian Konoha._

'' Tou-san ? '' panggil Sasuke hati-hati sambil mengetuk pintu

''masuk Sasuke!''respon ayahnya. Sasuke pun masuk dengan sopan

''jadi ada apa Tou-san?''tanya Sasuke semakin penasaran saat melihat ayahnya yang nampak serius itu.

''begini,kau ada olimpiade kimia kapan?''tanya ayahnya sambil mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk duduk dihadapanya.

''hari kamis''jawab Sasuke.

''ok, kalo begitu masih bisa.''kata Fugaku ayahnya.

''masih bisa kenapa ?''tanya Sasuke.

''masih bisa melatihmu tanpa mengacaukan olimpiade kimia mu.'' Kata Fugaku sambil membuka leptopnya.

''melatih? Melatih untuk apa?'' tanya Sasuke tak mengerti

''nanti saja. Sekarang kamu fokus saja dengan olimpiade kimia mu.'' Kata Fugaku.

''hn, ya sudah aku mau pulang.'' Kata Sasuke

''Sasuke, kau pulang bareng Tou-san.'' Kata Fugaku

'' Tou-san pulang sekarang?'' tanya Sasuke

''hn.'' Jawab Fugaku sambil mengambil leptop dan beberapa dokumen.

Dan mereka pulang ke distrik Uchiha, rumahnya.

...

...

Sementara itu di KHS… …

''Jadi kenapa kau selalu terlambat masuk sekolah? Bukankah kau diantar?'' tanay Ibiki-sensei seolah sedang mengintrogasi.

''aku terlambat karena bangun telat,'' jawab Naruto sambil menunduk.

'' Lalu Kaa-san mu TIDAK membangunkan mu? '' Tanya Ibiki-sensei Lagi.

''Kaa-san pagi-pagi sudah pergi untuk mengatur restoran.'' Jawab Naruto yang masih tertunduk.

'' Lalu Tou-san mu? '' Tanya Ibiki-sensei Lagi.

'' Tou-san juga sama, pagi-pagi sudah berangkat metting karena akhir-akhir ini infestasi perusahaan Tou-san menurun.'' Jawab Naruto masih dengan posisi menunduk.

'' Lalu apa maid mu tidak membangunkanmu? '' Tanya Ibiki-sensei lagi.

''hehehe… itu masalahnya,pada saat maid ku membangunkan ku, walau aku hanya bilang 'nanti' pasti maidku membangunkanku 5 menit kemudian. Jadi kalo mau, salahkan saja maid ku'' jawab Naruto.

''haahh.. kau ini Naruto maid mu tidak salah,lagian juga kenapa kau masih mengantuk pada saat maidmu membangunkanmu? Memangnya Kau tidur jam berapa tadi malam ?'' tanya Ibiki-sensei lagi.

''jam 1'' jawab Naruto singkat padat dan jelas.

''apa yang kau lakukan sampai jam 1 malam? Bukankah kau tadi tidak mengerjakan tugas biologi dari Orochimaru-sensei? Kau tidur jam berapa biasanya? ''tanya Ibiki-sensei lagi.

''aku tidur bisanya jam 3 pagi.'' Jawab Naruto jujur sambil menunduk lagi.

''jam 3 pagi kau baru tidur?kau lakukan apa saja? Tugas juga tidak dikerjakan, tapi kau tidur selarut itu? Kau lakukan apa Naruto?'' tanya Ibiki-sensei yang mulai khawatir.

''aku,aku,,,'' terlihat wajah bingung dari Naruto, Ibiki-sensei pun semakin heran dengan murid yang satu ini.

'' Apa ? '' Desak Ibiki-sensei.

''a,aku belajar.''jawab Naruto.

'' Belajar apa? Ku harap kau berkata jujur Naruto. '' Tanya Ibiki-sensei.

''emm, emm tapi bener jika aku berkata jujur sensei jangan memarahiku.''kata Naruto dan disusul anggukan dari Ibiki-sensei.

'' aku,aku belajar nembak'' jawab Naruto sedikit ragu.

'' Ada lagi? '' Tanya Ibiki-sensei sambil memberikan tatapan mematikan.

''se,se,sebenarnya aku belajar nembak buat nanti,saat aku akan masuk akmil.'' Jawab Naruto semakin menunduk

'' Aaaah ..., apa orang tua Anda lakukan, Anda berlatih setiap malam? '' Ditanyakan Ibiki-sensei. Naruto hanya menggeleng.

''kau tau Uzumaki Naruto, tdak apa kau latihan menembak,tapi kau harus tau dimana waktu harus latihan dan dimana waktu untuk belajar dan tidur'' kata Ibiki-sensei dan disusul dengan anggukan dari Naruto.

''lalu kau latihan dengan siapa? Kau tidak mungkin pergi sendirikan?'' tanya Ibiki-sensei dengan mata mengintrogasi.

''aku pergi dengan teman sekomplekku'' kata Naruto yang masih saja menunduk.

'' Siapa? Apa Mereka Anak KHS ? '' tanya Ibiki-sensei. Naruto Menggeleng

''kemana orang tuamu? Bukankah mereka juga pulang?'' tanya Ibiki-sensei

''em,em,mereka pulang. Hanya, hanya''

'' Hanya APA? '' Tanya Ibiki-sensei.

''hanya…'' kata Naruto yang mulai takut.

''berarti kamu kabur tiap malam em?''tebak Ibiki-sensei. ''baiklah Uzumaki Naruto, ini surat yang harus kau beri pada orang tua mu.'' Kata Ibiki-sensei sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas.

''tapi,tapi sensei,Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak akan kesini kan?''tanya Naruto yang sangat takut

''tentu akan kesini Uzumaki-san, karena kau sudah melanggar peraturan disekolah ini banyak. Sudah cukup sampai disini, Uzumaki Naruto kau boleh keluar. Dan sensei harap kau tadi bicara yang sejujurnya.'' Kata Ibiki-sensei menyudahi introgasinya. Naruto pun keluar dengan wajah lesu.

' pasti Kaa-san sangat marah, hmm tapi tidak jika aku tak memberi surat sialan ini fufufu~.' Batin Naruto.

'' sensei akan menelpon orang tuamu sekarang karena pasti kau tidak akan memberi surat itukan Uzumaki Naruto?'' tanya Ibiki-sensei seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya mematung saat mendengar ucapan dari Ibiki-sensei

~ * MBFIME * ~

''pak, cepetan dong sudah lewat 2 menit nihh'' kata Naruto pada sang supir.

'' sabar dongg ini juga macet'' kata supir sembari mengklakson mobil didepannya berharap maju.

'' yaudah disini aja,'' kata Naruto mengambil tas ranselnya.

''ehh jangan masih jauh.'' Kata supir seperti takut

''alahh Cuma 1 km inihh''kata Naruto sambil membuka pintu mobil

''jangan, nanti tuan besar marah'' kata supir takut pada Minato

''bilang aja, bapak udah nganter gue sampai disekolah ok! Bye!'' ucap naruto yang sudah langsung pergi. Sang supir pun hanya menghela nafas berat.

Sasuke selaku ketua Osis, ia melakukan pengecekan tiap pagi didepan gerbang sekolah. Seperti adik kelas atau kakak kelas yang salah dengan seragam, perlengkapan seragam,atau terlambat.

'' hah…hah…hah… hei Teme tunggu!'' seru Naruto dengan terengah-engah. Terlihat Sasuke yang hampir pergi karena tugasnya sebagai ketua Osis sudah selesai.

''haaah~ kau ini Dobe kemarin sudah dipanggil Ibiki-sensei masih saja terlambat.'' Kata Sasuke yang bosan melihat Naruto kesiangan.

'' sudah jam berapa ini?'' tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang baru sampai. '' kau telat 10 menit Uzumaki Naruto'' ucap Sasuke.

''Sasuke-senpai! Tunggu!'' seru adik kelas tiba-tiba.

'' Konohamaru!'' seru Naruto 'syukur masih ada Konohamaru,jadi aku gak dihukum sendiri khe….he…' batin Naruto.

''maaf senpai, aku terlambat karena harus menjual Bento punya Teuchi ji-san'' kata Konohamaru sambil membunggkuk menghadap Sasuke ( ceritanya Konohamaru itu anak yatim piatu yang hidup sebatang kara. Jadi ia harus mencari uang untuk hidup dan sekolah. Soal sekolah ia bisa masuk KHS karena beasiswa)

Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan Konohamaru hanya tertegun. ''hn, senpai tau kondisimu Konohamaru. Tapi peraturan tetap peraturan, peraturan dibuat bukan untuk dilanggar'' kata Sasuke sambil menekankan kata dilanggar seolah menyindir Naruto dan Konohamaru.

'' Baiklah, hukuman untuk kalian adalah lari dilapangan sebanyak 20 keliling sambil berkata 'aku tidak akan terlambat lagi, mematuhi peraturan dan menerima hukuman jika melanggar' mengerti? '' Kata Sasuke. Naruto dan Konohamaru hanya menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

''se,senpai kenapa tidak disuruh membersihkan toilet saja?''nego Konohamaru.

''jadi kalian lebih memilih membersihkan Toilet? Jika itu yang kalian mau, kalian harus membersihkan toilet seluruh KHS'' kata Sasuke

'' wahh kau ini Sasuke tidak setia kawan, kau ini kejam sekali'' kata Naruto sambil mengguncang-nguncangkan badan Sasuke.

''jadi kalian lebih memilih apa hah? Ku hitung sampai lima, jika tidak kalian harus lari dua jam pelajaran. Satu'' kata Sasuke yang langsung menghitung.

'' dua''

''iya kita lari'' kata Konohamaru

''ehh gak mau nanti fans-girls ku gimana?'' kata Naruto

''tiga''

'' yaudah emang senpai mau bersihin toilet se KHS?'' tanya Konohamaru.

''gak mau'' kata Naruto

'' yaudah lari aja,biar ada olahraganya juga''kata Konohamaru yang disusul anggukan dari Naruto.

''empat''

''baik kita lari 20 kali keliling'' kata Naruto dan Konohamaru bersamaan

''lima. Baiklah sekarang kita menuju lapangan.'' Ucap Sasuke

''ehh Teme,kan palajaran sudah dimulai kenapa kita lari sekarang? Kenapa tidak pulang sekolah saja.'' Kata Naruto sambil mengikuti Sasuke.

''kalo pada saat pulang sekolah kau nanti kabur '' kata Sasuke yang masih menatap kedepan.

''enggak kok. Aku gak akan kabur.'' Nego Naruto lagi.

''ahh, paling Senpai Cuma ngehindarin fans-girls Senpai. Iya kan?''tanya Konohamaru dan disusul cengiran khasnya dari Naruto.

Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke yang berjalan di depan Naruto dan Konohamaru jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri..

''teme! Teme daijoubu?'' naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke dengan panik, sementara Konohamaru mencari pertolongan.


End file.
